Explications de texte
by isatis2013
Summary: La découverte d'un nouveau passe temps
1. Découverte

_C'est reparti avec une petite histoire en trois chapitres_

 _Normalement suite mercredi et samedi (après ça ira mieux je retrouverais la civilisation : )_

 _Et pour celles qui suivent la série la prochaine publication sera le tome 5 de la série débutée avec "Otage"_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, ses fics géniales et son roman fleuve : )_

 _Jade181184 auteure de talent (j'espère que tu profites de tes vacances ) Coljayjay (collègue de fic : ) CoolMhouse, (la spécialiste des secrets ) Val81 (Pareil : bonnes vacances !)_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

.

.

Reese entra d'un pas tranquille dans la bibliothèque

-« Je suis de retour Finch. La mission est finie »

-« Et c'est une excellente chose M Reese » répondit l'informaticien sans quitter l'écran des yeux

-« Il y a des personnes qu'on a plus de plaisir à mettre derrière les barreaux que d'autre » approuva l'ex agent

-« Et tout va bien ? »

-« Oui. Je ne suis pas blessé »

Il se dirigea vers la table

-« Il est presque 13H. Trop tard pour le petit déjeuner alors j'ai ramené le déjeuner »

Finch se tourna vers lui et fronça aussitôt les sourcils

-« M Reese ! »

John se retint de lever les yeux au ciel

-« Ce n'est rien Finch »

Dans sa hâte à avancer vers son agent l'informaticien laissa tomber les feuilles qu'il tenait en main

-« Mince ! » pesta t-il

Reese fut le plus prompt à se baisser pour les ramasser

-« Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? Vous écrivez Finch ?»

-« Non M Reese. Ce sont les écrits publiés sur internet par notre dernier numéro »

-« Ah ? Il n'avait pas la tête d'un écrivain » tout en lisant les pages

-« L'habit ne fait pas le moine. Mais un manteau déchiré fait un agent » grogna Finch « Donnez moi ça » intima t-il en tirant sur le vêtement

John se laissa déshabiller sans lâcher les feuilles du regard

-« Ce n'est pas mauvais et il a une technique pour débuter ses textes…»

-« Ce sont des acrostiches. Dans ces poèmes les vers, lus verticalement, composent un autre mot, un nom, une phrase. Autrefois certains s'en servait pour faire passer des messages discrètement »

-« Je connais Finch. C'est un truc d'espion »

-« Pas seulement » répondit distraitement l'informaticien occupé à examiner le manteau « Certain s'en servait pour des critiques, des moqueries ou des messages galants »

-« Ah ? » répondit Reese _« Je pourrais peut être m'y mettre_ » songea t-il et il saurait bien à qui envoyer un message. Il s'efforça de rester sérieux « C'est bien imaginé » commenta t-il. « Jack aura tout le temps d'en écrire d'autre en prison »

-« Certainement. L'écriture est un exutoire parfois pour s'exprimer ou libérer son imagination »

-« Hum… oui ça doit être bien » jugea Reese interpellé.

-« En attendant n'essayait pas de détourner la conversation M Reese ! » reprit Finch sévèrement

-« Désolé pour le manteau Finch » L'informaticien l'écarta du geste

-« Ce n'est pas à lui que je faisais allusion. Je le remplacerais. Le fait est qu'avec vous mieux vaut prévoir un budget vêtement assez conséquent mais cela ne me dérange pas »

-« Heureusement parce que c'est de votre faute Finch. Moi je pourrais me contenter de moins »

-« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion M Reese. Il y a plus important présentement »

-« C'est bon Finch ! C'est juste une coupure ! »

-« Et les coupures cela s'infectent ! » répliqua l'informaticien

-« D'accord » soupira Reese « je vous attend »

Finch fit l'aller retour jusqu'à la salle de bains

-« Êtes-vous certain de n'avoir que cette coupure ? » demanda t-il en ouvrant la trousse

-« Certain. Vous voulez peut être que je me déshabille pour vérifier ? » Demanda John taquin

-« Non ! Je vous crois sur parole » protesta aussitôt Finch en se détournant pour que son agent ne le voit pas rougir _« Dommage »_ songea Reese. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas ses vêtements qu'il rêvait d'ôter pensa t-il en détaillant la silhouette de son associé. Il reprit un air sérieux comme Finch approchait et commençait à désinfecter les coupures avec des gestes doux. Précisément ceux que Reese adorait. Il ne rechignait plus à de légères blessures rien que pour cela. Trop vite à son goût Finch rangea la trousse.

-« Sur la joue je ne peux pas vous mettre grand-chose. Un sparadrap peut être ?... »

-« Ca ira » jugea Reese désinvolte

Finch saisit la trousse et désigna les feuilles

-« Je peux les reprendre pour les classer ? »

-« Oui tenez » répondit John en les lui tendant. « J'aime bien celui avec le prénom féminin »

-« Destiné à sa petite amie »

-« S'il continu à lui écrire ainsi elle va peut être l'attendre ? »

-« Aucune chance » remarqua alors Finch « Elle est partie depuis deux mois »

John se retint de rire

-« Le poème n'a pas suffit alors ! Vous venez manger ?»

-« J'arrive M Reese »

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis Finch retourna à ses écrans et Reese s'installa dans un coin avec un livre. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il réfléchissait aux paroles échangées.

Finch. Que pourrait-il imaginé avec son nom ?

 _« F comme froid »_ songea t-il _« Glacial même »_ s'amusa t-il en se remémorant leurs premières rencontres. C'était ainsi qu'il paraissait toujours au premier abord. Ainsi qu'il l'avait vu au début, avant. Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait su lire derrière le masque. Et les aventures traversées ensemble lui avait permis de découvrir peu à peu les multiples facettes de la personnalité de son associé. Même s'il lui en restait sans doute encore beaucoup à découvrir. Mais aujourd'hui il existait un véritable lien entre eux, une amitié solide, inébranlable. Et à laquelle Reese tenait plus que tout. A défaut de plus. Non, maintenant il choisirait d'autres mots. Comme Fidélité pour sa loyauté à toute épreuve, Fierté pour ce sentiment qui le poussait chaque jour à ne rien laissait paraitre de ses douleurs, physiques ou morales, et à continuer d'avancer. Et Force aussi parce qu'il était la personne la plus solide qu'il connaissait face aux épreuves.

 _« I comme Intelligent. Là c'est trop facile »_ songea Reese, Finch étant, et de loin, l'homme le plus doué qu'il connaissait. Ses connaissances semblaient illimitées et l'impressionnaient chaque fois davantage. Faisant grandir son admiration pour lui en même temps qu'un autre sentiment, plus tendre, plus doux mais aussi plus secret. Pour lui-même il aurait pu ajouter I comme indispensable ou irremplaçable. Parce qu'il était son ancre, son repère et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Trop.

 _« N comme Non-dit »_. Finch était un spécialiste de la dissimulation. Comme lui d'ailleurs. Il était secret, paranoïaque, obsédé à préserver sa vie privée. Du moins au début parce que cela aussi avait beaucoup changé. John avait lentement écarté les murailles dont il s'était entouré. Il lui avait laissé découvrir beaucoup de choses sur lui. Plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre il le savait et il était reconnaissant de cette confiance qu'il avait consenti à lui accorder. Jamais il n'en abuserait. Jamais il ne trahirait les secrets qu'il lui avait laissé entrevoir.

 _« C comme …. »_ Raisonnablement il pouvait choisir Capacité. Pour sa faculté à rebondir après chaque coup dur, et pourtant il en avait connu plus que son compte ! Pour ces incroyables compétences avec ses ordinateurs. Il pouvait tout réaliser avec ses machines, obtenir en seulement quelques minutes des résultats que Reese n'aurait pas cru envisageable. Encore une raison de l'admirer. C comme Compréhension aussi. Cette compréhension mutuelle entre eux. Finch l'avait accepté tel qu'il était avec son passé trouble, ces ombres qui vivaient en lui. Et il avait agit de même, respectant tout ce qui le faisait lui. Enfin s'il oubliait la raison, le premier mot qui lui venait c'était Charme. Celui qui émanait de son partenaire et auquel il avait fini par succomber. Un peu. Beaucoup. Et finalement beaucoup trop. Jusqu'à l'aimer d'un amour vrai, sincère, envahissant. Mais difficile aussi puisqu'il était condamné à rester secret. Au quotidien retenir les mots qu'il lui inspirait, les gestes qu'il aurait voulu oser. Autant d'interdits de plus en plus dur à supporter.

Le sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres au début de sa pensée disparu à l'évocation de cette contrainte imposée à son cœur et qui lui pesait chaque jour davantage. Au point qu'il pensait parfois qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus se retenir, même si c'était indispensable pour garder son amitié, sa confiance, leur lien.

Restait le H. _« H comme Harold bien sur »._ Comme ce prénom qu'il aimait prononcer parce qu'il lui semblait que cela le rapprochait de lui. H comme Histoire aussi. Celle qu'ils écrivaient était peu commune comme leur engagement. Sa plus grande peur était qu'elle se termine mal. En revanche celle qu'il aurait voulu écrire les réunissait de la plus douce des façons. Reese sourit. C'était une idée. Peut être devrait-il écrire ce qu'il aurait voulu vivre ? Il avait toujours entendu dire que l'écriture peut être un bon exutoire. Finch lui-même l'avait affirmé un peu plus tôt. Alors pourquoi pas ? Il décida d'essayer. Et si cela pouvait l'aider à garder le silence ?

Finch observait discrètement son agent. Il avait un livre entre les mains mais, comme d'habitude, il faisait semblant de lire. Il y a longtemps que Finch avait remarqué cette attitude chez lui. Il avait compris qu'il se servait d'un livre comme d'une couverture pour dissimuler son inactivité ou plutôt une activité bien précise : le surveiller ! Finch n'avait pas été dupe de la manœuvre bien longtemps et savait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à l'observer sous le couvert de ses fausses lectures.

 _« Toujours a essayer de percer mes secrets »_ avait-il songé, agacé.

Au départ il avait pensé à provoquer une explication à ce sujet ne voulant pas devenir un sujet d'observation comme un insecte sous un microscope. Puis il avait réalisé, un peu surpris, que finalement cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Que pourrait-il trouver juste en l'observant ? Cette constatation l'avait quand même étonné, lui qui détestait être le centre d'intérêt d'autrui. Son étonnement était devenu stupéfaction lorsqu'il avait compris que non seulement cela ne le dérangeait pas mais qu'en plus cela lui plaisait ! Car comment expliquer ce sentiment de désappointement les rares fois ou John était vraiment concentré dans sa lecture ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant, c'était même totalement contraire à sa nature. Alors ? _« Je me suis sans doute trop habitué à cela ou trop attaché à lui »_ avait-il alors songé _« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu d'ami proche. J'ai oublié comme cela peut être agréable »_ avait t-il conclu pour toute explication. Du moins au début. Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter en réalisant que ces observations non seulement lui plaisaient mais lui étaient devenues indispensables. Il avait besoin de sentir le regard de son partenaire sur lui et, pire encore, il avait besoin d'en faire de même. Là il s'était dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas aux résultats que lui avaient amenés ses réflexions. Hautement perturbant. Parfaitement inattendus. Et, il l'avait vite compris, impossible à ignorer. Alors il avait décidé de s'y adapter et si cela lui compliquait parfois la vie il n'avait nullement l'intention d'y renoncer pour autant.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles à cet instant il aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qui faisait sourire si tendrement son partenaire. Puis quelle idée avait si brusquement effacé ce sourire dont il se réjouissait. S'il avait eu le don de lire dans les pensées d'autrui nul doute que c'est celles de son associé qu'il aurait voulu connaître en premier !

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch sursauta comme son agent l'interpellait. Il réalisa qu'il était près de lui mais, qu'absorbé dans ses réflexions, il ne l'avait même pas entendu se lever. Il se tourna vers lui

-« Oui ? » hasarda t-il

-« Perdu dans vos pensées Harold ? »

-« Je le crains M Reese »

-« Donc je ne peux pas prendre votre oui pour une réponse affirmative à ma question ? »

-« J'avoue que je n'écoutais pas » concéda l'informaticien

-« Voulez vous nous accompagner au parc Bear et moi ? »

-« Oh désolé mais je dois terminer cette séquence »

-« Dommage » jugea Reese « J'aurais du garder votre première réponse quand vous n'aviez pas entendu. Elle me plaisait mieux » ajouta t-il taquin

-« Ce sera pour une autre fois M Reese »

-« Bien sur Finch » répondit l'ex agent en s'éloignant _« Comme toujours »_ songea t-il déçu _« Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de lui faire lâcher ses ordinateurs »_

Finch s'interrogea sur le ton de John. Il y décelait une certaine ironie mais autre chose aussi, de la déception ? Il songea que son agent était parfois bien mystérieux. Trop sans doute. Mais il aurait été mal placé pour l'en blâmer.

Il les vit revenir deux heures plus tard avec le dîner.

-« J'ai pris chinois Finch. Je n'ai pas appelé pour vous demander. Je suis sur de viser juste quand le passe chez Zhiang »

-« Décidemment vous me connaissez trop bien M Reese » protesta Finch mais un mince sourire trahissait son amusement.

L'ex agent sourit

-« De plus c'est aussi le traiteur préféré de Bear. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups »

Cette fois Finch fronça les sourcils

-« Je ne suis pas certain d'être d'accord à ce sujet ! »

-« Je le pense. Mais Bear sait comment plaider sa cause »

Le chien, comme s'il avait suivi la conversation, vint réclamer des caresses à son second maître. Finch soupira.

-« Evidemment ! » Il le caressa un moment puis se leva et vint prendre place à la table.

Reese ouvrit un petit emballage d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de poulet.

-« C'est bon je peux le servir ? Ou il n'a pas terminé sa plaidoirie ? »

-« Moquez vous M Reese. Vous verrez lorsque son vétérinaire vous imposera de le mettre au régime ! » Répliqua Finch s'efforçant de paraitre mécontent.

-« Il fait beaucoup d'exercice » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Et le jour ou cela deviendra insuffisant ? »

Reese fit semblant de réfléchir puis affirma tranquillement, adressant un large sourire à son partenaire :

-« Je changerais de vétérinaire »

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua Finch « vous n'êtes jamais sérieux ! » protesta t-il

-« La vie est courte Finch. Nous devrions faire d'abord ce dont nous avons envie pour en profiter. Alors Bear a bien droit à un peu de poulet » _« Au moins lui peut avoir ce qu'il veut »_ ajouta t-il pour lui-même.

-« Je ne peux pas vraiment contredire cette affirmation » estima Finch _« Et si difficilement vous résister »_ songea t-il

Ils dinèrent tranquillement puis Reese retourna s'asseoir dans son coin mais il ne reprit pas son livre. A la place il sortit un petit carnet bleu de sa poche et se mis à y inscrire quelques mots de temps en temps. Finch le regarda faire perplexe, que pouvait-il bien noter ainsi ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les jours suivants les enquêtes se succédèrent à un rythme soutenu. Des cas simples qu'ils solutionnaient en un jour ou deux. Finch gérait les recherches, Reese ne manquait pas d'action et Fusco assurait son quota d'arrestations. Une routine bienvenue sans grand heurt ni mauvais coup, avec de temps à autre quelques moment de répit pour souffler un peu.

Observateur, Finch n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la nouvelle habitude de son agent dès qu'il s'accordait une pause. Il le voyait sortir son petit carnet bleu et régulièrement y noter quelques mots. Perplexe la première fois qu'il l'avait vu faire, il était devenu de plus en plus curieux envers le contenu du fameux carnet. Quelques allusions de sa part avaient été soigneusement éludées par son agent ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de l'intriguer encore plus. Pourtant jamais il ne se serait permis de le lire sans autorisation. Du reste l'eut-il envisagé qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas put le faire, Reese ne se séparant jamais du carnet, le rendant ainsi inaccessible. Et à cause de cette attitude Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

.

Une nouvelle mission s'annonça. Banale à priori.

Lorenz Stein, jeune adolescent de 16 ans, des rêves de musique plein la tête et très envie de cette nouvelle guitare si performante exposée dans la vitrine du magasin de musique près de chez lui. Sauf que, sans un sou en poche, il ne risquait pas de pouvoir se l'offrir. Là le jeune Lorenz se retrouvait face à deux options. Trouver un petit boulot et économiser. Ou employer une méthode plus radicale tel que braquer un épicier à l'autre bout de la ville. Ses intentions une fois cernées, Reese n'eut pas la moindre difficulté à le suivre et encore moins à le neutraliser pendant l'attaque.

Il attachait les mains dans le dos de l'apprenti braqueur tout en demandant à son partenaire d'appeler Fusco lorsque tout bascula.

Lorenz n'était pas venu seul mais son complice était jusqu'à lors resté en arrière pour servir de renfort. Voyant que son comparse s'était fait prendre, il voulu l'aider à s'échapper.

-« Vous pouvez dire à Fusco qu'un colis l'attends Finch »

-« C'est déjà fait M Reese. Il ne devrait pas tarder »

-« Ok. Je reste jusqu'à son arrivée. L'épicier est un peu secoué par les événements »

-« On le serait à moins » approuva Finch « Tout va bien pour vous ? »

-« Aucun problème »

A cet instant Finch entendit un appel via le téléphone

-« Relâchez mon copain ou je tire ! »

-« M Reese ? » interrogea t-il

-« Lorenz avait un complice Finch. Bizarre je le croyais seul »

Reese fit face au jeune homme

-« Du calme. Toi et ton copain avaient fait un mauvais choix mais tu peux encore réparer »

-« Non. Lâchez-le »

-« Fuir ne servira à rien. Nous savons qui vous êtes » affirma Reese même si c'était en partie vrai

-« M'en fiche. Lachez le » répondit le garçon

Reese le fixait droit dans les yeux, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il resserra sa prise sur son arme

-« Je plaisante pas »

-« Personne ne pense cela. Baissez cette arme, soyez raisonnable » intima l'ex agent

Fusco entra dans la boutique à cet instant précis

-« C'est ici pour le colis ? » demanda t-il joyeusement

Il se figeant en voyant le garçon avec une arme braqué sur John. L'apprenti braqueur paniqua en le voyant entrer, affolé il fit demi tour brusquement pour s'enfuir. Reese s'élança derrière lui

-« Occupe-toi de l'autre » lança t-il à Fusco qui s'apprêtait à les suivre. Il hésita puis agrippa le premier braqueur encore vaguement groggy

-« Allez en voiture mon gars »

Le second braqueur s'était enfui dans la réserve dans le but d'emprunter la sortie de secours. Voyant la distance se réduire entre lui et Reese il décida de faire tomber quelques cartons pour le ralentir. John les évita sans peine. L'autre, exaspéré, tira alors sur le câble qui maintenait un volumineux assemblage, puis couru vers la sortie. La pile s'écroula avec fracas au moment où John passait à proximité et il ne put l'éviter, ayant juste le temps d'essayer de se protéger la tête par reflexe. Il sentit un carton heurté durement l'arrière de son crane et perdit connaissance sous le choc.

Fusco se précipita dans la réserve en entendant le bruit. Il vit la pile de cartons effondrée au milieu de la salle

-« John ? » appela t-il

Le silence qui lui répondit l'angoissa.

Il s'avança vers les cartons pour commencer à les dégager

-« John ? T'es là-dessous ? »

Il finit par apercevoir une main. L'épicier s'étant décidé à avancer, il l'aida à dégager John. Fusco le retourna avec précaution

-« John ? Tu m'entends ?

-« Il ne bouge pas » commenta le commerçant

-« Et Merde ! » Jura l'inspecteur en constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il décrocha son téléphone réclamant une ambulance le plus rapidement possible. A peine avait-il raccroché que son portable vibra. Il décrocha rapidement

-« Inspecteur Fusco ? J'ai perdu le contact avec John » affirma Finch

-« J'y suis Finch. Un des suspects s'est enfui en provoquant l'écroulement d'une pile de caisses. John le poursuivait et tout s'est effondré sur lui »

Il y eu un blanc puis Finch reprit, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix :

-« Comment va-t-il ? »

-« Il est inconscient. Il a du s'en prendre une sur la tête. Je ne vois pas d'autre blessure. L'ambulance est en route »

-« Bien inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien d'une voix étranglée

-« Ils vont surement le conduire au général. Vous devriez nous rejoindre là bas Finch »

-« Entendu Inspecteur. J'y vais immédiatement »

Finch raccrocha et s'accorda une minute pour respirer profondément et essayer de calmer la panique qui l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas le moment, John allait avoir besoin de lui.


	2. Malentendu

_Et oui une petite histoire surprise pour ne pas perdre la main : )_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, ses fics géniales et son roman fleuve : )_

 _Jade181184, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81_

 _Jany merci pour ton commentaire j'espère que la suite te plairas_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

.

.

Finch parvint à l'hôpital en même temps que l'ambulance et l'inspecteur Fusco. Celui-ci vint le rejoindre.

-« A priori il est juste assommé mais ils craignent une commotion. Ils vont lui faire des tests et le garder un peu sans doute. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit l'urgentiste avant de l'embarquer. Il faut attendre le verdict du médecin »

-« Merci inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien « Je vais attendre ici »

-« Et moi je vais à la recherche du petit imbécile responsable de ce foutoir » lança Fusco agacé « Vous me tenez au courant ? »

-« Bien sur inspecteur » Il le regarda partir d'un pas décidé et songea que le coupable allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il se rendit à l'accueil pour remplir le dossier d'admission et patienta dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne enfin le rassurer.

-« Il a un léger traumatisme crânien. Rien de très grave. Il risque une bonne migraine au réveil. Nous allons le garder en observation 48H »

-« Je peux le voir ? »

-« Allez y. Chambre 276. Mais pour l'instant nous le gardons inconscient »

-« D'accord. Merci docteur »

.

Finch entra prudemment dans la chambre, redoutant ce qu'il allait y découvrir, mais John était simplement étendu sur le lit avec juste une perfusion reliée à son bras. Au fond, caché par un rideau, un second patient dormait. Finch songea, contrarié, qu'il allait essayer d'obtenir rapidement une chambre individuelle. Il s'approcha doucement et machinalement saisit sa main. Il remarqua son visage figé, les traits tendus qui ne lui plurent pas. Mais il décida de faire confiance au médecin. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis sachant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, il quitta la chambre pour effectuer quelques démarches. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard à moitié satisfait. L'hôpital était complet et il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de chambre individuelle. En revanche il avait acquis l'autorisation de rester pour la nuit. Il n'envisageait pas de le quitter un instant. Même si le fauteuil, relativement inconfortable, fut une véritable épreuve pour ses vertèbres.

.

Reese s'éveilla plusieurs fois pendant la nuit.

La première fois il se demanda où il se trouvait. Il sentit alors une main apaisante sur son front et des mots chuchotés :

-« Tout va bien John. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Reposez vous. Tout ira bien »

Il sentit une pression sur sa main. Apaisé, il se rendormit aussitôt.

La seconde fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux Finch était dans le fauteuil. Il chercha à se rappeler se qui s'était passé. Pourquoi était-il là ? Son esprit embrumé par la douleur et les médicaments, il se rendormit avant d'avoir trouvé une réponse.

Au réveil suivant il lui sembla que sa tête était moins douloureuse et il se rappela l'épicerie, les cartons. C'était confus mais assez pour le renseigner. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait toujours sombre dans la chambre mais les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les stores. Finch était toujours dans le fauteuil. Il bougea légèrement et son associé s'éveilla aussitôt.

-« M Reese ? Comment vous sentez vous ? »

L'ex agent voulu répondre mais il se sentait décidemment trop fatigué pour parler.

Finch le comprit

-« Rendormez vous. Nous parlerons plus tard »

Il posa un instant sa main sur son front et Reese apprécia ce contact. Il se sentait toujours incapable de réfléchir et préféra céder au sommeil à nouveau.

Finch l'observait. Il avait un sommeil agité. Mais d'après l'infirmière c'était tout à fait normal et il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter. _« Facile à dire ! »_ avait-il songé. Mais elle ne pouvait deviner à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il lui était précieux. Trop sans doute. C'était des moments comme celui-ci qui lui faisait prendre conscience de son attachement, qui ne pouvait plus vraiment être désigné ainsi. A ce stade cela porte un autre nom, mais Finch avait choisit de ne pas l'utiliser pour ne pas le rendre trop réel. Jugeant préférable de le faire taire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Des voix. Un peu floues, un peu déformées. Reese grimaça. Cette douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il détestait se sentir faible. Il chercha à identifier les voix. Peut être celle de Finch ? Il ne la reconnaissait pas tout à fait mais c'était certainement lui. Ne l'avait-il pas vu à son chevet chaque fois qu'il s'était risqué à ouvrir les yeux au cours de la nuit? Sa présence bienveillante lui avait fait plus de biens que tout les médicaments des médecins. Donc il devait être là. Il fit un effort pour comprendre la conversation.

-« …Oui. Ce ne sera rien. Dans quelques jours il sera rétabli »

-« Tant mieux docteur »

-« Ca lui arrive souvent ce genre d'accident »

-« Trop malheureusement. Il est maladroit c'est terrible ! »

Reese grimaça à la remarque. Il savait que Finch détestait le voir blessé.

-« Il devra tout de même rester quelques jours sans pouvoir travailler »

-« Je me doute » Reese perçu un soupir exaspéré « Cela ne me facilite pas la vie. C'est une perte de temps»

-« Et d'argent »

-« Oui aussi. Je le paye bien, j'aimerais autant que ce soit pour du bon travail »

Reese sentit son sang se glacer à ces mots.

-« Vous devriez chercher quelqu'un d'autre si vous n'êtes pas satisfait »

-« Ce n'est pas évident de trouver quelqu'un ayant ses compétences »

-« Dans ce cas il vous faudra faire avec »

-« Je prendrais mon mal en patience »

Cette fois Reese sentit une violente nausée le secouer

 _« Cela ne me facilite pas la vie… Je prendrais mon mal en patience …. Je le paye bien …. C'est une perte de temps»_

La conversation tournait dans sa tête, accentuant encore son malaise. Il voulu ouvrir les yeux, voir un instant celui en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance et qui venait en quelques phrases de faire voler en éclat l'univers où il se sentait si bien, mais ses yeux restèrent clos comme s'ils se refusaient à voir une réalité trop douloureuse. C'était donc là ce que Finch pensait réellement de lui ? Il était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation mais jamais Reese ne l'aurait cru capable de tant de duplicité… lui faire croire en leur amitié était sans doute a ses yeux le moyen le plus sur de s'attacher sa loyauté, il avait agit selon son intérêt et lui n'avait rien vu venir de ses mensonges. Pourtant il aurait du se méfier. Comment croire qu'un homme si droit, si attaché à ses principes puisse accepter sans sourciller quelqu'un tel que lui avec son passé si lourd ? Si chargé de tout ce que l'informaticien détestait d'instinct. Il eut une sorte de sanglot étouffé sans savoir si c'était la douleur dans sa tête ou dans son cœur qui le faisait souffrir le plus.

Le médecin l'entendit et s'approcha

-« Hum, il se réveille ? »

-« Il a l'air de souffrir » répondit l'homme à côté de lui

-« Oh il va certainement avoir un sacré mal de tête à son réveil. Mais je pense que cela devrait attendre» ajouta le médecin en modifiant la perfusion « Il vaut mieux qu'il continue à dormir encore un peu »

Reese perçu le mouvement, compris l'intention. Il ne voulait plus dormir. Plus maintenant. Il voulait parler à son partenaire, il se débattit et sentit une pression sur ses épaules

-« Calmez-vous M Randall. Je suis le docteur Parson. Vous avez été victime d'une sévère commotion et vous devez vous reposer »

John voulu protester mais le médicament agissait déjà et il se sentit sombrer

-« Harold » murmura t-il seulement

-« Harold ? Il appelle qui ? » Demanda l'homme, curieux

-« Son patron » répondit le médecin en se redressant. L'autre eut un petit rire.

-« Et ben ! C'est pas Philips qui me réclamerait ! » Se moqua t-il. « Bon. Je vais laisser dormir ce fainéant et je repasserais » ajouta t-il en désignant du menton son employé étendu dans le second lit de la chambre double.

 _« C'est sur que j'ai ici deux employés et deux patrons mais pas du tout le même traitement »_ songea le médecin

Finch ouvrit la porte de la chambre comme l'autre homme en sortait. Il le salua au passage puis approcha du lit où reposait son agent.

-« Comment va-t-il docteur ? » interrogea t-il en s'efforçant de masquer son inquiétude

-«Il a eu un moment de conscience il y a quelques minutes mais j'ai préféré le faire dormir. Il semblait beaucoup souffrir »

-« Est-ce mauvais signe ? »

-« Non c'est normal. Il doit encore récupérer. Le prochain réveil devrait mieux se passer »

-« J'espère » soupira Finch en reprenant place dans le fauteuil. Il regretta que son agent se soit éveillé juste au moment où il avait osé s'absenter quelques minutes. Il aurait préféré être là pour le rassurer et se rassurer lui-même par la même occasion. Il soupira à nouveau et reprit son attente.

John s'éveilla à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit plus clair. Il avait beaucoup moins mal à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était dans la pénombre. Il tourna la tête et aperçu un second lit où un homme dormait. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et vit son associé installé dans le fauteuil. Il somnolait la joue posée dans sa main. Aussitôt son cœur s'accéléra. Il était là pour lui. Une esquisse de sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Puis brusquement un souvenir reflua dans son esprit. Celui de la conversation entendu plus tôt. Elle lui revint en mémoire, nette, précise, beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse croire à un rêve. Il se remémora les mots, les expressions, et la douleur lui revînt, intacte. Il lui sembla que quelque chose se brisait en lui. C'était peut être son cœur, si longtemps mis en sommeil, et que Finch avait su ranimé. Son cœur qui s'était remis à battre au rythme des sentiments que lui inspirait son partenaire, qui s'était épanoui à son contact, et qui a cet instant précis venait de se rendormir à nouveau pour ne pas affronter la réalité. Pour ne pas avoir à reconnaître qu'il battait pour rien parce qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais d'écho.

Il observa son partenaire, profitant de son sommeil pour se remplir de son image. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il s'y autorisait. Autant en profiter.

Sentait-il son regard sur lui ? Finch remua, ouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard de son agent et…. Sourit. Et ce sourire qui d'ordinaire aurait tant fait plaisir à l'ex agent lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Finch ne remarqua pas sa tristesse. Préoccupé devant son visage tendu.

-« M Reese, vous souffrez ? »

Ce fut seulement lorsque Finch passa un mouchoir sur sa joue qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé échapper une larme. Il se raidit, vexé de sa faiblesse, se promettant que jamais elle ne se reproduirait. Il devait certainement être fragilisé par les médicaments.

-« M Reese. Comment vous sentez vous ? » Insista Finch

-« Fatigué » murmura John

-« C'est normal. Le coup que vous avez reçu a du être un peu trop fort cette fois. Même pour vous qui avait pourtant la tête dure » se moqua l'informaticien. « Vous m'avez fait peur » ajouta t-il doucement en saisissant sa main d'un geste spontané.

John la retira aussitôt comme si ce contact le brulait. Finch se raidit devant ce geste de rejet mais décida de mettre cela sur le compte de la douleur.

-« Je vais appeler le médecin » murmura t-il en pressant la sonnette.

Reese ne répondit pas. Les yeux fixés au plafond, le regard vide. Il s'efforçait de ne pas regretter la chaleur de la main de Finch sur la sienne. Après ce qu'il avait entendu il ne pouvait pas accepter ce geste. Pourtant quelques heures plus tôt il aurait tout donné pour un pareil moment. Il aurait pris sa main et n'aurait plus voulu le relâcher. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Finch ne le quittait pas du regard, inquiet de sa réaction. Etait-il plus atteint que prévu ?

Il sortit quelques minutes comme le médecin l'examinait puis réintégra la chambre au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir.

-« Tout va bien. Aucune séquelle a déplorer. Il lui faudra quelques jours de repos puis tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il pourra sortir demain » l'informa le praticien

-« Merci docteur Parson »

Dès qu'il fut sorti Finch se tourna vers son agent

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle » tenta t-il « Je suppose qu'à peine réveillé vous en avez déjà assez d'être ici » le taquina t-il

-« C'est mieux pour vous aussi » répondit John d'un ton amer, sans le regarder

-« Pardon ? » demanda Finch surprit

-« Que je ne reste pas ici »

-« Il est vrai que je n'aime pas beaucoup les hôpitaux M Reese mais je peux faire un effort pour vous tenir compagnie »

-« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous devriez retourner à la bibliothèque. Le travail vous attends »

Finch resta perplexe de sa réponse

-« M Reese…. » Commença t-il

Mais John bascula sur le côté, lui tournant délibérément le dos et cette fois Finch se sentit carrément stupéfait. Pourquoi le rejetait-il ainsi ? _« Peut être a t-il besoin d'être seul ? »_ songea t-il

Il se leva à contrecœur puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Je reviendrais tout à l'heure » murmura t-il. Il attendit une réponse mais Reese, les yeux fermés, resta muet.

L'informaticien étouffa un soupir et quitta la chambre, troublé.

Reese ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte se refermer. Il lui semblait qu'une partie de lui s'éloignait avec son associé. La meilleure partie.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese laissa défiler les heures en s'efforçant de ne pas penser. Un peu avant midi son voisin de chambre se réveilla. Le médecin vint aussitôt l'examiner. L'ex agent l'entendit plaisanter :

-« Franchement M Philips, vous appréciez un peu trop les séjours chez nous. Je vous soigne presque tout les mois ! »

-« Et ouais docteur. C'est pour les infirmières en fait »

-« Je vois. Mais il va falloir vous calmer. Ce n'est pas raisonnable »

-« Oh docteur ! Ca me fait des vacances ! »

Les deux hommes bavardèrent encore quelques instants puis le médecin quitta le patient et avança vers Reese.

-« M Randall, comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Bien »

-« Plus de maux de tête ? »

John hésita, puis opta pour la franchise

-« Un peu. Plus une gêne »

-« Je vais dire à l'infirmière de corriger la perfusion. Ca ne devrait plus durer. Votre scanner est bon »

-« Merci docteur »

-« Votre patron n'est plus là ? »

-« Non. Il est rentré chez lui »

-« Se reposer je présume ? Logique. En le voyant ce matin je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas avoir un patient de plus » ironisa le médecin

L'ex agent ne répondit pas.

L'aide soignante entra avec les repas et le praticien continua sa tournée.

-« En tout cas c'est pas pour les repas que je reviens » commenta son voisin de chambre, perplexe devant le plateau « Je m'appelle Abel Philips » ajouta t-il

-« John Randall » répondit machinalement Reese. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter mais ne voulait pas être impoli

-« Vous aussi vous avez eu un accident ? »

-« En quelque sorte » éluda l'ex agent

-« Moi j'ai reçu un carton d'assiette sur le pied. J'ai cru qu'il était en miette ! » se moqua Philips « Enfin ils ont réparés ça, j'ai l'habitude ! »

-« Ca vous arrive souvent » constata Reese platement

-« Oh pour ça ! Je suis d'une maladresse absolue ! c'est mon troisième accident cette année. Heureusement pour l'instant j'ai préservé mes mains. Sinon ce serait la catastrophe pour tenir mes pinceaux »

Cette fois John ne répondit pas alors il enchaina :

-« Je suis peintre. Doreur sur porcelaine en fait. D'où les assiettes. D'habitude j'ai un assistant qui les porte pour moi. Le patron trouve que c'est plus sur. Mais Dan était en congé hier. Oh le boss va encore râler c'est sur, mais un pied dans le plâtre ça n'empêche pas de dessiner. Et puis il ne peut pas se passer de moi je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine. Et vous ? Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

-« Je suis dans … les assurances » répondit Reese.

-« Ah ouais ? Je devrais vous consulter pour une assurance vie au train où ça va ! » Philips éclata de rire à sa plaisanterie puis continua la discussion, plus pour lui-même que pour John qui se contentait d'un mot poli lorsqu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. L'esprit ailleurs, ce bavardage l'agaçait un peu mais l'autre ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.

.

A 14H Todd Sammers débarqua dans la chambre. Il salua brièvement l'ex agent puis s'installa près de son employé. Ils échangèrent quelques propos aigre doux puis Sammers remit un carnet de croquis à Philips

-« Vous aurez de quoi vous occuper » argua t-il, mais son ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une suggestion.

15 minutes plus tard Finch entra dans la chambre. Ou plutôt il se décida à y entrer, après 10 minutes passées dans le couloir à se demander s'il devait le faire ou pas, redoutant un peu l'accueil que lui réserverait son agent.

En le voyant Reese réalisa alors que, sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la porte depuis que l'heure des visites avait sonné, dans une attente inconsciente pour le retrouver.

Finch salua les deux hommes et tira le rideau de séparation avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

-« Comment vous sentez vous M Reese ? » interrogea t-il timidement. Il n'avait pas oublié sa réaction quelques heures plus tôt et ne savait comment se comporter.

-« Bien » répondit brièvement l'ex agent

-« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Je vous ai ramené quelques affaires »

-« Non, merci »

Finch remua légèrement sur son siège, mal à l'aise. John gardait les yeux sur le plafond, s'obstinant à ne pas se tourner vers lui.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco a arrêté M Stein et aussi son complice » annonça t-il

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint

-« Il s'agissait de son cousin. Il a déclaré qu'il avait paniqué » ajouta t-il « Je crois que l'inspecteur Fusco lui a montré un certain "mécontentement". Il était inquiet pour vous »

-« C'est gentil de sa part » murmura Reese

-« Moi aussi » ajouta Finch prudemment

-« Je n'en doute pas » répondit sèchement l'ex agent

Finch fut surpris par le ton employé par son agent. Cela confirmait son impression qu'il existait un malaise entre eux. Mais d'où venait-il ? Il se décida :

-« M Reese si quelque chose vous perturbe vous pouvez m'en parler…. Vous le savez ? » Insista t-il

-« Il n'y a rien »

-« Si c'est à cause de la mission. Vous avez fait le maximum. Il y a eu un concours de circonstance mais vous n'y pouviez rien » Voyant que Reese ne semblait pas vouloir lui parler il ajouta « Ce n'est pas un échec M Reese »

-« C'et mieux ainsi. J'ai fait mon travail » constata John

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils

-« Que voulez vous dire ? »

-« Que j'ai achevé ma mission. C'est mon rôle »

-« M Reese vous accomplissez toujours parfaitement vos missions. Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

John tourna la tête vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait prit place à ses côtés. Il voulait lui dire qu'il savait. Qu'il l'avait entendu parler au médecin. Mais il croisa alors le regard de son partenaire. Il y lu une inquiétude, une douleur, et surtout une sincérité qui n'auraient pas du s'y trouver. Comment pouvait-il paraître si franc alors qu'il faisait juste semblant ? Brusquement un doute l'envahi. Quelques images lui revinrent. Des repas partagés, des promenades au parc. Son attitude quand il s'éveillait la nuit dernière. Des instants de complicités, de ceux qui ne peuvent pas être simulés. Tout ne pouvait pas être faux. Il s'en serait rendu compte. Son instinct le trompait rarement et à cet instant il lui disait que Finch était sincère, en total contradiction avec ce qu'il avait entendu. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Finch le fixait, attendant qu'il s'exprime, cherchant à lire l'expression sur son visage mais elle lui sembla indéchiffrable. Il commençait presque à redouter ce que son agent avait à lui dire lorsque l'entrée de Fusco brisa le moment.

-« Salut ! Comment va, superman ? » Lionel stoppa net devant leur attitude. « J'interromps un truc ? » demanda t-il, perplexe.

Finch réagit le premier.

-« Pas du tout inspecteur, vous êtes le bienvenu »

Fusco resta dubitatif un instant puis reprit :

-« Alors John ? »

-« Ca va Lionel merci »

-« Heureusement que t'as la tête dure »

-« C'est une chance » approuva Reese

-« J'ai bouclé les deux énergumènes. Deux bras cassés. Si c'est de la graine de braqueur la qualité est pas terrible »

-« Tant mieux inspecteur. Peut être ne seront-ils pas tentés de recommencer ? »

-« On peut voir ça comme ça si on est optimiste »

-« Je ne le suis pas spécialement mais parfois il est bon de croire à la nature humaine »

-« La part d'humanité ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » jugea l'informaticien. Il sentit le regard de John sur lui et se tourna dans sa direction.

John détourna les yeux. La part d'humanité. C'était Finch qui avait ranimé la sienne. Pour son bien ? Ou parce que cela lui rendait service ?

Fusco anima la conversation durant un quart d'heure puis décida de retourner à son travail.

-« Merci d'être passé Lionel »

-« Pas de quoi. On se voit pour la prochaine arrestation » se moqua Fusco

Reese se rallongea et ferma les yeux

-« Vous êtes fatigué M Reese ? »

-« Un peu » avoua t-il du bout des lèvres

-« Si vous avez la migraine je peux rappeler l'infirmière ? »

-« Non. J'ai juste besoin de repos »

-« Bien » émit Finch. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil, tira un livre de sa poche et se mit à lire, silencieux dans son coin. Mais John sentait son regard posé sur lui régulièrement. Après quelques minutes il l'interpella.

-« Finch ? »

L'informaticien se pencha aussitôt vers lui

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Je vais bien. Vous pouvez rentrer à la bibliothèque »

Finch se raidit à ces mots. Est-ce qu'il le chassait maintenant ?

-« Vous…. vous êtes sur ? » demanda t-il incertain

-« Oui »

L'informaticien cherchait une réponse mais John gardait les yeux obstinément clos. Il hésita entre partir ou insister, puis se résigna.

-« Si c'est ce que vous voulez » murmura t-il. Il se leva et ajouta : « Je laisse votre téléphone dans le tiroir du chevet. L'inspecteur Fusco l'avait récupéré avec votre arme avant que les ambulanciers ne vous emmènent. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit»

-« Entendu » répondit John d'un ton neutre

-« Je passerais vous chercher demain matin à 10H »

-« D'accord »

Les réponses brèves, le ton froid blessait l'informaticien.

-« A demain M Reese » ajouta t-il éprouvant soudain le besoin de sortir de la chambre rapidement.

-« A demain Finch »

L'informaticien quitta la pièce avec la sensation étrange d'une menace planant sur son univers. Mais il pensa aussitôt que, quel qu'elle soit, il était prêt à l'affronter. Et la priorité serait de comprendre le comportement de son agent.

John ouvrit les yeux et fixa la porte. La migraine revint, plus puissante que jamais tandis qu'il essayait de démêler les pensées contradictoires qui se heurtaient dans son esprit.

.

Finch atteignait l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit la conversation de deux infirmières.

-« Celui là c'est pour la 263 et celui là c'est au patient de la chambre 276 »

-« 276 ? » il avança sur le seuil du bureau « Pardon mademoiselle. Vous parliez de la chambre 276 ?

-« Oui. Ah c'est vous qui étiez là cette nuit ? » Demanda la jeune femme en le reconnaissant « Vous êtes de la famille ?»

-« En quelque sorte » mentit Finch

-« L'accueil nous a rendu les effets personnels de M Randall. Je peux vous les confier ? Vous allez le voir ?»

-« Oui je vais les prendre » affirma Finch

L'infirmière lui donna le sachet. Il fit demi-tour pour de diriger vers la chambre mais il se ravisa. John voulait être seul. Il était déjà assez tendu, inutile de le braquer davantage. Finch ne voulait pas s'avouer que son attitude le contrariait et qu'il ne voulait pas l'endurer davantage.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 10H précise Finch ouvrit la porte de la chambre. L'ex agent attendait assit sur son lit.

-« Bonjour M Reese. Vous êtes prêt ? »

-« Bonjour Finch » John se leva et empoigna sa valise.

-« Bien. Allons-y » affirma l'informaticien.

A l'expression de son partenaire il devina qu'il n'était pas de meilleure humeur que la veille. Finch s'était repassé toute la nuit le film de la journée précédente sans rien trouver d'anormal et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux laisser faire le temps. Reese finirait bien par lui parler ou, à défaut, par laisser échapper un indice ?

John observait son associé. Il était le même que d'habitude et il se sentait plus perturbé que jamais. Il ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Il sursauta en réalisant que Finch l'avait ramené à son loft.

-« Nous n'allons pas à la bibliothèque ? »

-« Le médecin a préconisé du repos. Je veux que vous restiez chez vous et que vous vous reposiez pour au moins deux jours »

-« Et nos missions ? »

-« Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas de numéro. Si cela se produit nous aviserons »

-« Vous ne craignez plus de perdre votre temps Finch ? » répliqua Reese. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Son associé lui lança un regard étonné.

-« Je ne vous suis pas M Reese. De quoi parlez-vous ? »

John voulu répondre mais à nouveau quelque chose l'arrêta

-« Rien Finch » il quitta le véhicule et ajouta : « appelez-moi en cas de besoin »

-« M Reese vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ? »

-« Je n'ai besoin de rien » affirma John _« sauf d'y voir clair »_ Songea t-il pour lui-même « A plus tard » ajouta t-il en s'éloignant

Plutôt que de rester dans son loft Reese préféra sortir pour marcher un peu. Il réfléchissait toujours mieux ainsi.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement pour les deux hommes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Celle du lendemain fut semblable à la précédente. Finch avait la sensation qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux et, ne sachant ce qui l'avait créé, il se demandait désespérément comment le combler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter chaque bruit. Le connaissant, il s'attendait à voir son agent désobéir et venir le rejoindre tout de même. Mais rien. Même Bear semblait se rendre compte de l'anormalité de la situation.

A midi, n'y tenant plus, il se décida à l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Reese décrocha aussitôt. Finch compris à son ton qu'il pensait qu'un nouveau numéro leur était parvenu. L'échange fut bref et dénué de chaleur. Il laissa l'informaticien contrarié et inquiet.

John se sentait perdu entre ses sentiments et ses doutes. A défaut de choisir il préférait garder le silence pour ne pas risquer d'être encore plus blessé ou de blesser son partenaire s'il se trompait. Il était conscient toutefois que cela ne pourrait pas durer.

.

A 16H, la sonnerie annonçant une nouvelle mission retentit. Finch entama aussitôt les recherches et pressentit que le cas ne serait pas très compliqué. Les premiers éléments collectés le démontraient. Il hésita puis contacta l'inspecteur Fusco pour requérir son aide.

Il ne se trompait pas. Le cas fut réglé en quelques heures et Finch se réjouit de ne pas avoir eut à troubler le repos de son agent.

Il rangea le dossier dans un casier. Son regard se posa sur le tiroir voisin. Le sachet ! Il avait oublié de l'emmener la veille _« Tant pis je le lui rendrais demain »_ songea t-il « ou quand je le reverrais » soupira t-il « Espérons qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à l'intérieur toutefois » il ouvrit le tiroir, prit le sac et vérifia. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le petit carnet bleu que son partenaire avait si souvent tenu en mains ces derniers temps et auquel il semblait tenir beaucoup. Il résista difficilement à l'envie de le consulter. Peut être y aurait-il trouvé la clé du mystère ? Mais il se refusait à empiéter sur la vie privée de son agent, il en avait déjà si peu ! Il n'allait pas en plus épier ses pensées. Le reste était sans importance, de la monnaie, un ticket de parking et quelques liens serflex _« qu'on ne doit pas trouver dans toute les poches »_ songea Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.


	3. Interprétations

_Ah me voici de nouveau sur liste noire !_

 _Alors pressons nous de finir positivement : )_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, ses fics géniales et son roman fleuve : )_

 _Jade181184, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81, Nourann_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

.

.

Au matin du lendemain Finch se décida à appeler son associé

-« Bonjour M Reese. Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Bonjour Finch. Bien merci. Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

-« Nous n'avons pas de numéro. Je tenais juste à m'assurer que vous n'avez pas oublié votre rendez vous de contrôle à la clinique »

Il y eu un blanc

-« C'était ce matin ? » interrogea l'ex agent.

-« Dans une demi heure exactement. Ou êtes-vous ? »

-« Je suis au parc »

-« Ne bougez pas je passe vous chercher » répliqua l'informaticien saisissant l'occasion.

-« Ce n'est pas la peine, je… »

-« Cela ne me dérange pas M Reese » l'interrompit Finch « J'arrive » il raccrocha avant que son agent n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

Celui-ci soupira puis se résigna à attendre. De toute façon ils finiraient bien par se revoir. En fait il avait hâte de le voir tout en appréhendant le moment.

Reese guetta la voiture. Il monta dans le véhicule dès son arrêt. Finch redémarra en direction de la clinique

-« J'étais certain que vous alliez oublier votre rendez vous M Reese. Je connais votre amour des hôpitaux »

-« Mais vous l'avez retenu » constata Reese.

-« Bien sur. Je tiens à vous garder en bonne santé »

-« Pour les missions ? »

-« Pour vous avant tout. Pour Bear » Finch hésita puis ajouta « Et pour moi »

-« Pour vous avant les missions ? » insista Reese.

-« Bien sur M Reese. D'ailleurs à ce sujet…. »

John se tourna vers lui, brusquement inquiet de ce qu'il allait dire. Toujours cette dualité entre l'envie de s'écarter de lui et la peur de l'éloigner…

-« J'ai un aveu à vous faire » annonça Finch « J'ai traité un numéro hier avec l'aide de l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Vous avez…. » Commença Reese.

Finch l'interrompit.

-« Avant que vous ne vous fâchiez, sachez que j'ai agis ainsi parce que vous aviez besoin de repos et parce que je devinais que ce serait un cas simple. Toutefois je vous aurais prévenu s'il s'était avéré plus compliqué. Mais tout s'est bien passé »

John ne répondit pas. Etonné de ce silence l'informaticien risqua un regard vers lui

-« Finch est ce que vous m'en voulez d'avoir été blessé ? » demanda brusquement l'ex agent.

-« Vous en vouloir ? bien sur que non M Reese. Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ? »

-« Vous détestez ces situations »

-« Evidemment car je déteste vous voir souffrir. Vous êtes mon ami » ajouta Finch un peu incertain.

-« Merci » répondit Reese troublé.

Finch semblait sincère et ses réflexions depuis deux jours abondaient dans ce sens. Il n'avait pas cherché à le joindre la veille, privilégiant son repos. Cela ne cadrait pas avec ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se demanda si au final il n'avait pas rêvé cette fameuse conversation. Après tout il avait reçu un méchant coup sur la tête, il s'était peut être imaginé cette discussion ?

Ils arrivaient sur le parking. Ils quittèrent le véhicule et gagnèrent le service du professeur Parson.

Les deux associés se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente lorsqu'un homme interpella l'ex agent

-« Salut John ! De retour ? »

-« Bonjour Abel »

-« Contrôle ? »

-« Oui »

L'homme salua Finch puis s'assit.

-« La dernière fois que j'ai eu une commotion je m'en étais tiré avec quelques sacrées migraines et le boss avait râlé parce que je ne pouvais plus dessiner ! Mais j'avais été assommé par un porte manteau. De toute façon dès qu'un truc tombe c'est sur moi ! »

-« Pas de chance » remarqua Reese

-« Ouais enfin pendant les arrêts je peux souffler. Cette fois je vais en avoir pour trois semaines, autant dire que mon boss va être furieux »

-« C'est un cas de force majeur » jugea l'informaticien

-« Peut être mais ça ne lui plaira pas pour autant ! Je l'ai entendu l'autre jour avec le professeur Parson »

Reese sursauta

-« Entendu ? »

-« Ouais. Ils croyaient que je dormais mais je les voyais au pied de mon lit et mon patron qui se lamentait parce que je lui faisais perdre du temps et de l'argent : "il est maladroit c'est terrible" "Il me fait perdre mon temps" et "Je le paye bien, pour du bon travail" » ajouta t-il en imitant son patron. Plus il parlait plus John se tendait.

-« C'est votre employeur qui avait cette conversation ? » Demanda t-il perturbé

-« Ben oui qui d'autre ? Il est radin comme pas deux, toujours obsédé par la rentabilité. Il ferait mieux de revoir la sécurité de l'atelier ! Vous l'avez peut être entendu aussi Monsieur ? » Demanda Abel en s'adressant à Finch « Vous n'avez pas quitté la chambre »

-« Désolé. Je ne me rappelle pas cette discussion » répondit l'informaticien.

-« C'était le matin…. Ah non ! C'est vrai vous n'étiez pas là, je vous ai vu croiser mon boss quand il est sortit ! Autant pour moi » constata le patient « Vous par contre, je vous vois pas dire des trucs pareils sur votre employé » s'amusa Abel « Je me trompe ? »

-« Ca ne me viendrait pas à l'idée » murmura Finch. Il croisa le regard de son agent et John se dit qu'il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à toute vitesse. Et du fait, Finch réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et reconstituait soigneusement le puzzle. A la façon dont il pinça les lèvres Reese devina qu'il savait…

Le professeur l'appela à ce moment et il le suivit pour se faire examiner.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle d'attente Finch l'attendait patiemment. Il se leva en le voyant.

-« Tout s'est bien passé ? «

-« Oui tout va bien » répondit John un peu mal à l'aise.

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle » commenta l'informaticien. Mais le regard qu'il lui adressa ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ils rejoignirent le véhicule.

-« Je peux reprendre le travail » tenta l'ex agent.

-« Si vous voulez. Bien que ma proposition de vous accorder 48H de repos tienne toujours » Finch se tourna vers lui « Je ne considérerais pas ces 48H comme une perte de temps M Reese »

John baissa les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il « Je crois que j'ai commis une terrible méprise. Mais j'ai vraiment cru…. »

-« Que c'était moi qui discutait avec le professeur ? »

-« Oui » avoua Reese du bout de lèvres « Vous m'en voulez ? » ajouta t-il après une hésitation.

-« Je ne vous en veux pas pour cela. Les médicaments que l'on vous avait administrés vous avez sans doute rendu confus. Vous connaissant je ne peux même pas vous en vouloir de ne pas m'en avoir parlé, parce que nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre le reflexe d'exprimer ce que nous ressentons et je me dis que j'aurais surement fait la même erreur de garder le silence. Mais…. »

Reese l'attendait. Il savait qu'il y aurait un mais. Il cessa de respirer un instant. Finch s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui

-« Le fait que vous ayez pu m'imaginer capable de dire tout cela ou même de le penser, là je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas l'admettre » affirma t-il

-« Je comprends » murmura John

-« M Reese. Vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à qui j'ai accordé ma confiance et, croyez moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais facilement »

-« Je sais Finch. Je vous connais et je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour vous. Et je suis fier d'avoir mérité cela » sans trop oser lever les yeux

-« Mais vous l'avez oublié en seulement quelques secondes »

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça… » Protesta vivement John en relevant la tête. Puis il se tut brusquement en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire _« ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, j'ai laissé mes sentiments obscurcirent mon jugement et c'est mon amour pour vous qui a été blessé bien plus que ma confiance ou ma fierté… »_ Sans cela il aurait sans doute pu réfléchir raisonnablement et comprendre sa méprise.

Finch le fixa

-« Ce n'est pas quoi M Reese ? »

-« Je me suis laissé emporter parce que j'étais en colère à l'idée que vous m'ayez mentit » répondit l'ex agent cherchant une réponse plausible.

-« Je vous avais promis le contraire. Mais si vous étiez aussi en colère c'est bien que vous me pensiez capable de tenir ses propos » soupira l'informaticien.

-« Non ! » protesta Reese _« Non, c'est que je vous aime »_ songea t-il sans pouvoir le dire. Il serra les poings sous l'effet de la frustration.

-« Alors pour qu'elle autre raison ? » demanda Finch perplexe devant sa nervosité.

-« J'aurais du vous faire confiance » répondit Reese, cherchant à éluder cette question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre « Je suis désolé »

Finch éprouva la sensation très nette qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, ou plutôt pas toute la vérité. Cela l'intrigua et le blessa tout à la fois. Pourtant devant son visage aux traits tirés, son regard déçu, il décida d'en rester là.

-« Bien » murmura t-il « J'accepte vos excuses »

-« Finch est ce que nous pouvons retravailler comme avant ? » interrogea l'ex agent anxieux.

-« Notre travail n'est pas en cause M Reese »

-« Je veux dire, en gardant nos habitudes »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois rien qui s'y oppose » répondit Finch après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-« Merci Finch » affirma John soulagé.

-« Toutefois ne m'en veuillez pas si j'ai quelques… disons quelques réticences ces jours prochains. Il n'est pas facile de réaliser que la personne en qui vous avez le plus confiance peut douter de vous à ce point »

-« Je sais. J'ai eu l'occasion de tester » constata Reese avec amertume.

-« Cela ne durera pas » ajouta Finch devant la tension qui émanait de lui.

-« Je ferais tout pour cela » promis John.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Après cette mise au point, la vie reprit son cours. Chaque journée, débutant par un petit déjeuner commun aussi souvent que possible, rythmée de missions plus ou moins délicates, de déjeuners ou de dîners en commun, de moment de répit ou de balade au parc. Une routine que chacun retrouva avec plaisir, leur lien peu à peu resserré. Pourtant parfois Finch ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Il éprouvait toujours cette sensation tenace que Reese ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il détestait l'idée qu'il lui ait menti tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il avait aussi le droit d'avoir des secrets. Le zèle avec lequel l'ex agent s'efforça de retrouver leur relation attira également son attention. Il semblait réellement tenir plus que tout à leur amitié et Finch trouvait cela réconfortant.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre et s'il n'y avait pas eu cet ultime soupçon Finch aurait pu croire que tout était comme avant et s'en réjouir.

Reese était sortit promener Bear. L'informaticien ressentit l'envie de sortir un peu. Leur dernière mission s'était achevée le matin et pendant les trois jours de sa durée il était resté enfermé entre les murs de la bibliothèque.

Reese ne l'avait pas invité, le voyant occupé à terminer un codage. Mais celui-ci étant terminé, il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Et plus encore envie de passer un moment avec lui. Il décida d'aller les rejoindre. En entrant dans le parc il aperçu de loin son agent assis sur un banc et occupé à écrire dans un petit carnet bleu, complètement absorbé par sa tache. Finch réalisa alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas restitué l'autre carnet, celui que l'infirmière lui avait remis. Il se trouvait toujours dans le tiroir _« Etonnant qu'il ne me l'ait pas réclamé »_ songea t-il _« je lui rendrais en rentrant »_

Bear le vit en premier. Il partit comme une flèche dans sa direction. Etonné de ce démarrage Reese le suivit des yeux et le vit a son tour. L'informaticien le vit alors fermer précipitamment son carnet et le remettre dans sa poche _« avec l'air d'un coupable prit en faute »_ songea t-il spontanément. Ce fut une expression fugitive, l'instant d'après Reese reprenait son attitude ordinaire mais Finch était certain d'avoir bien vu et en resta intrigué.

-« C'est une bonne surprise » affirma John.

-« J'avais besoin de marcher un peu »

-« Vous devriez le faire plus souvent »

-« J'ai interrompu votre lecture ?» interrogea l'informaticien.

-« Non … non pas du tout. Ce n'était pas important » répondit Reese gêné.

Gêne qui n'échappa pas à la perspicacité de son associé et attisa un peu plus sa curiosité. Et brusquement il eu envie d'en avoir le cœur net. Peut être la réponse se trouvait-elle dans ces carnets ? Il ne pouvait consulter celui que Reese gardait jalousement dans sa poche mais il avait toujours le précédent…

Ce soir là en quittant la bibliothèque il emporta le sachet. Une fois chez lui il prit place dans son fauteuil et posa le carnet devant lui. Pesant une énième fois le pour et le contre comme il l'avait fait tout au long de l'après midi. Il avait mauvaise conscience et sentait qu'il n'aurait pas du lire ce carnet mais il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de préserver leur relation. Finalement il céda à la tentation en se disant qu'il ne lirait que quelques pages. Cela serait suffisant. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un journal mais c'était plus une sorte de recueil d'histoires plus ou moins longues, quelques textes courts, des réflexions. Mais tous concentrés sur un même sujet. Il y exprimait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour une personne bien précise et Finch comprit dès les premières pages qu'il parlait de lui. S'il en avait douté un texte écrit avec un acrostiche composant son nom et son prénom aurait suffit à le renseigner. Quand a la nature des sentiments de son agent il ne pouvait guère avoir de doute là dessus non plus. Les textes n'en laissaient pas. Certains même étaient suffisamment équivoques pour le faire rougir en les lisant ! Et il comprit que ce n'était pas de la colère que Reese avait ressentit et qui avait tellement troublé son jugement. C'était ses sentiments qui étaient en jeu, son amour pour lui. Il avait vécu cela comme une trahison.

Finch inspira profondément, un peu étourdit par sa découverte. Il n'avait jamais espéré que Reese puisse l'aimer de cette façon et c'était probablement aussi ce que pensait son agent vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. « Il est grand temps de mettre les choses au point » murmura l'informaticien.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese tressaillit en entendant trois coups frappés à la porte de son loft alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher. Il consulta le réveil : 22H58. Immédiatement méfiant, il saisit son arme avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

-« Qui est là ? »

-« C'est moi M Reese »

En reconnaissant la voix de son associé il ouvrit aussitôt.

-« Finch ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui M Reese » répondit l'informaticien un peu troublé en apercevant l'arme et plus encore devant la tenue de son agent prêt à se coucher.

-« Je vois que vous prenez toujours vos précautions ? » constata-il

-« Reflexe » répliqua Reese en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer avant de déposer son arme dans un tiroir.

Finch se glissa dans la pièce et ôta son manteau.

-« Vous avez besoin de moi ? Un numéro ? » Demanda John intrigué. Il était tard pour une simple visite

-« Non. Je suis venu vous faire une confession » hésita Finch

-« Une confession ? À moi ? » Et cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? » S'amusa l'ex agent

-« Ca aurait pu. Mais je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre en fait »

-« Et bien je vous écoute Finch » affirma Reese en haussant les épaules.

L'informaticien se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et s'accorda un instant pour se donner du courage. Avoir envie de tout lui dire ne rendait pas la chose facile pour autant. John le suivi des yeux perplexe.

-« J'ai commis une faute envers vous M Reese »

-« Une faute ? » demanda l'ex agent en sentant grandir sa perplexité. Devait-il s'inquiéter ?

-« Oui. J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire. Et le pire est que je ne le regrette absolument pas »

-« Et bien si vous ne le regrettez pas c'était peut être une bonne chose ? » suggéra l'ex agent

Finch se tourna vers lui. Il tira le carnet de sa poche.

-« C'était une lecture très instructive » affirma t-il en le tenant devant lui.

Reese pâlit en reconnaissant son carnet.

-« Une infirmière me l'avait rendu il y a deux semaines et je l'avais oublié dans un tiroir »

-« Et vous… vous l'avez lu ? » bredouilla Reese nerveusement.

-« Oui. Je cherchais des réponses »

-« Vous n'étiez pas censé le lire un jour !» plaida l'ex agent.

-« C'est dommage. Il m'a permis de comprendre deux choses essentielles. D'abord pourquoi vous étiez aussi blessé après la conversation entendue à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas la colère qui vous motivez n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non » concéda John

-« C'est évident »

-« Et la deuxième chose ? » interrogea Reese inquiet.

-« La deuxième ? » Finch se rapprocha de lui « Que vous avez un réel talent pour l'écriture et beaucoup d'imagination »

-« Merci » murmura l'ex agent d'un ton mal assuré. Il s'attendait toujours à la colère de son partenaire.

-« Toutefois il semble que vous n'en ayez pas encore suffisamment »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Avec davantage d'imagination vous auriez pu… envisager que vos sentiments soient réciproques ?»

Finch s'avança encore et glissa une main sur sa nuque.

-« Ou mieux : Le deviner » ajouta t-il en approchant son visage. Mais ce fut Reese qui combla la distance entre eux sans un instant d'hésitation. Finch sourit à son geste et ferma les yeux à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, tellement souhaitée, tellement rêvée…

John enlaça son partenaire, le plaquant contre lui comme pour se rassurer sur la réalité de l'instant.

-« Je n'ai pas pris de médicament cette fois » remarqua t-il

-« Vous êtes dans la réalité M Reese »

-« Et j'aime cette réalité. Autant que je vous aime Harold »

Finch sourit à nouveau. Il avait résolu le mystère et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de résoudre une énigme.

-« Je vous aime aussi John » chuchota t-il

Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers doux ou fiévreux, tendres ou impatients. Reese laissait glisser ses mains sur le corps de son partenaire, s'ingéniant à le faire frissonner sous ses caresses. Il sourit en sentant celles de Finch partir en exploration sous son tee-shirt.

-« John ? » chuchota l'informaticien en s'écartant un instant

-« Oui ? »

-« Vous étiez sérieux dans vos textes ? » demanda Finch.

-« Lesquels ? » le taquina Reese.

-« Ceux où vous… où vous imaginiez ce que vous pourriez faire d'une nuit si j'étais dans vos bras » répondit Finch en rougissant.

-« Totalement Harold. Vous voulez me tester ? »

-« Et bien, il me semble que je suis dans vos bras » murmura Finch contre ses lèvres.

-« Et je compte bien vous y garder » chuchota John en semant quelques baisers sur son visage, au hasard « et bien plus longtemps qu'une nuit »

-« Vous n'évoquiez pas les jours »

-« Il fallait lire entre les lignes. Mais si vous insistez je vous écrirais d'autres histoires. Une pour chaque heure du jour »

-« C'est une idée »

-« Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant je préfère vous proposer une explication de texte»

Reese l'entraina doucement vers on lit, cette nuit il serait le plus appliqué des professeurs...


End file.
